Alas rotas
by iennisita
Summary: Pequeño derivado del fic Tósigo en el que profundizamos en los pensamientos de Skywarp al ser apresado por sus enemigos. Espero lo disfruten.
1. El anhelo de ellos

_Transformers no me pertenecen..._**

* * *

**

**00- Alas rotas -00**

_El anhelo de ellos._

_**Capítulo I.**_

_Por: Skywarp__…»_

Los pasos presurosos me hacían trastabillar y tropezar copiosamente. Sus armas seguían en alto, apuntándome con fiereza, compitiendo con la intensa mirada de odio y asco que sus ópticos reflejaban. Rayos, no sabía si sentirme orgulloso o temeroso de provocar semejante actitud en el enemigo.

Eran Autobots, pero no dejaban de ser máquinas que al igual que nosotros; se habían preparado para la guerra.

El constante pensamiento de su victoria sobre mí me embargaba amargamente el procesador. Era un hecho estúpido, muy tonto que me hubieran capturado de esa manera ¡Se suponía que estaba vigilando para evitar situaciones como esas! Ahora, tenían a uno de los mejores Seeker de las tropas Decepticons en sus manos. Podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y si intentaba negarme estaban dispuestos a destrozarme ¿Qué tan lejos eran capaces de llegar? Suspiré apagadamente, sus dedos en los gatillos indicaban que incluso mis tropiezos en el suelo desigual les daba una instintiva alarma para llenarme de hoyos el fuselaje. Ni Thundercracker, muchos menos Starscream, podrían arriesgarse sin terminar en la misma situación que yo, a menos que ya hubieran caído también…

Sabía que sus intenciones no eran buenas, no con los de mi _especie_ al menos. Recurrirían a todo tipo de métodos e ideas para sacarme información que Nunca les daría. No, hicieran lo que hicieran, no obtendrían una sola palabra de mi vocalizador.

-¿Qué se siente ahora que no puedes desaparecer, chatarra? –Se mofó Ironhide, obligándome a caminar más rápido.

Un empujón acompañó sus palabras. La acción me tomó distraído y caí al suelo sin remedio, tropezando con una malformación de la superficie..

La sensación de estar tragando tierra no fue literal en esa ocasión. Pero no fue ese hecho el que me hizo hervir el energon que corría en mis circuitos: Fueron sus risas. Todos reían de mi, los tontos novatos Autobot e incluso los de rango avanzando rieron al verme tirado… "_Derrotado_". Tosí instintivamente, escupiendo con asco los restos de arena que se infiltraron en mi boca y les miré uno a uno como el vil asesino que era, imaginando sus alaridos cuando tuviera sus frágiles cuellos en mis manos. ¡Podía soportar las burlas de mis estúpidos compañeros, pero No las de esos inmundos Autobots!

Era mucha presión en ese momento. No soporté más. Con un movimiento fluido me acuclillé y giré hábilmente una pierna, golpeando en las rodillas al Autobot que me derribó, provocando que cayera también al suelo disparando sorpresivamente su arma al aire. Sonreí con sorna…

…_¡Si, ríanse Ahora del decepticon! Pero ya les llegará el momento de implorarle perdón y piedad…_

-¿Qué demo…? –Profirió el Bot rojo antes de caer al piso de espaldas.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en reaccionar. Un doloroso golpe en la cabeza me hizo volver al suelo con poca elegancia. Mis ópticos pintaron cientos de colores en mis sensores visuales, provocando momentánea estática y pérdida de conocimiento. Tenía el rostro nuevamente enterrado en gruesas capas de arena.

-Prime estableció que no podríamos dañarte, escoria Decepticon… –Gruñó el Autobot agredido, tomando mi metálico cráneo para alzar mi cabeza y tenerme a su altura. Se había arrodillado molesto-… Pero eso No indica que no podamos someterte cuando intentes rebelarte.

Oh no, eso era mentira ¡Yo No me estaba revelando! Ellos me habían atacado cobardemente cuando me guiaban. Ese maldito aficionado a las armas me hizo caer vilmente mientras intentaba avanzar… El dolor del ala me tenía sumido en un mar de incontrolables punzadas y alertas de perdida de energon. No era estúpido: El sublevarme en esa situación no pasó por mi procesador. No al menos en ese momento.

-Guarda tus ridículas excusas para tu líder, Autobot –Repliqué secamente.

-Tienes razón, basura, cuando te haya destrozado con mis manos pensaré en que decirle a Prime… - Rugió soltándome, inclinándose al frente.

Con poco tacto me tomó por ambas alas, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Las piernas me fallaban notoriamente, el golpe en la cabeza había desestabilizado algunas funciones y trabajosamente podía estar parado. Era humillante verme de esa manera; siendo arrastrado por sus manos, tambaleándome y tragándome el dolor por la herida en mi sensible ala. Pero estaba decidido: Ellos No me mirarían rogar, No me escucharían quejarme por absolutamente nada.

Aunque, si debía admitir algo era la repentina amargura y resignación que invadía mi chispa. Primus, sabía que nadie haría nada por evitar aquel siniestro destino que me aguardaba en manos del enemigo. Nadie acudiría en mi ayuda «Una vez que caes, es tu problema –Nos daba a entender nuestro líder», asumía que el resto de mis compañeros tendrían una reacción similar. Realmente no sabía que pensar de TC, a él le nombré '_amigo'_ irremediablemente, sin darle tiempo de tomar una decisión sobre nuestro inusual compañerismo… Todo el tiempo le enfadaba, hacía bromas a su alrededor, le metía en problemas e incluso llegué a ser mala influencia para su carácter apacible y reservado…

¿Qué haría una vez que se enterara que yo estaba fuera de juego?

Sus reclamos eran parte de mi diversión. Primus ¡Es que me fascinaba fastidiar a todo aquel que se me acercara! El Seeker azul no era un blanco distinto, siendo a veces el primero en probar (involuntariamente) mis alocados y entretenidos métodos de diversión. Él era mi amigo… pero en ese momento de confusión y guerra, donde el enemigo me tenía parcialmente reducido, comenzaba a dudar sobre _su_ amistad hacia mí…

…Tal vez me soportaba porque no tenía opción.

Oh Demonios. Realmente estaba solo en ese maldito infierno. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a cambiar mi condición: No volver a volar como un ser libre sería una verdadera condena, un perfecto método de tortura psicológica que esas despreciables máquinas utilizarían en mi contra… Ya podía escucharles recitándome la misma amenaza en cada visita… "_Un Seeker prisionero, atado a la tierra, que no volaría nunca más_"

-Sé de la desesperante claustrofobia que tú y tus amigos sufren, Decepticon. Les conocemos mejor de lo que piensan –Vociferó nuevamente el desagradable vocalizador de Ironhide- Tal vez, aun exista una manera en que esos miedos se queden atrás y puedas volver a ser libre.

-Pero como siempre; Todo tiene un precio ¿No es así? –Respondí hastiado, las palabras fluyeron instintivamente.

-Llegaste al punto antes de tiempo –Rieron bajamente a mi lado.

La figura de un Autobot amarillo se posó en mi costado derecho. Ese molesto espía minibot que incursionaba en nuestros campos cuando llevábamos a cabo misiones de alta importancia.

-Prisioneros como tú son muy importantes, Skywarp –Prosiguió con calma, levantando sus tediosos ópticos azules para mirarme- Tu cooperación nos sería de mucha ayuda. Podríamos terminar esta guerra de una vez por todas y volver a ser lo que éramos antes: Mechas libres, cybertronianos normales.

Una burlesca risotada escapó de mi vocalizador al escucharle. No fue una acción maliciosa, simplemente un reflejo ante palabras tan absurdas y rutinarias que siempre escuchaba profesar en los de su clase. Ironhide gruñó molesto y apretó el agarre en mi brazo.

-No estoy interesado en discursos patéticos de salvación y redención, Bumblebee –Interrumpí tranquilamente, distinguiendo las estructuras de las plataformas a lo lejos- Nada de lo que prometan hará cambiar a mi chispa de parecer. No diré ni haré nada a su favor –finalicé con tono paciente.

Estar tanto tiempo al lado de Cracker pegaba malas costumbres, como tratar con diplomacia al propio enemigo…

El minibot me observó con sorpresa y suspiró dejando caer los hombros.

-¿Ustedes nunca han sentido ese enorme vacío y remordimiento por haber hecho tanto mal? Hemos destruido nuestro mundo lentamente al pasar de los años; Los dos, ambos ejércitos lo han hecho ¿No has pensado aunque sea una vez en tu vida como sería si esta guerra no hubiera empezado, Skywarp? –Inquirió nuevamente, ese bot no se daba por vencido- Yo sí –continuó al verme dudar, sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte- He pensado y recordado como vivíamos la Era Dorada de Cybertron. También recuerdo constantemente lo que hacíamos ambas razas al convivir cotidianamente en el mismo mundo, _en el mismo lugar, _ignorando una guerra venidera…

Negué con la cabeza, resignándome a escuchar sus vanos intentos por convencerme.

-Es porqué eres Autobot, todos los tuyos son iguales: Sentimentales, amigables, melancólicos…_Ridículos_ -Enumeré desinteresadamente- Un verdadero soldado no piensa en esas tonterías, pero claro, ustedes no son mas que el intento de uno.

-¿Ah sí? Y yo creí que un verdadero Decepticon no caía tan fácil en las manos de un Autobot, escoria –Río forzadamente mi captor- Oh, pero claro, no estamos tratando mas que con el Remedo de Uno. Ya basta Bee, estas chatarras no entienden de razones, cuando llegue el momento, le sacaremos toda la información necesaria a punta de…

-Ya, yendo directamente a tratarle con métodos violentos tampoco conseguiremos nada, Ironhide.

No hubo mas comentarios por parte de nadie, lo habían comprendido, tratar conmigo era un caso perdido. Reí internamente, no eran los únicos que pensaban así, Starscream y Thundercracker ya lo habían dicho con anticipación _"Mi procesador era una superficie lisa que no absorbía nada, ni cosas buenas ni malas"_

La construcción estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Las pisadas resonaron rechinantes en el suelo cementado, nuestros pasos rompían el monótono silencio mientras avanzábamos con calma. Ellos caminaban rígidos, expectantes, revisando sus alrededores con vistazos rápidos. Sus rostros se mantenían firmes al frente, aprisionando sus armas contra sus pechos, ignorando a la resiente adquisición que se movía encañonada por el rifle del improvisado "comandante", ignorando 'al trofeo con alas'.

Habíamos llegado a la principal distribuidora del campo petrolero. Varios hangares y edificios se alzaban ordenadamente, cerrados o con las cortinas medianamente abiertas, excepto por aquellas dos estructuras que se cernían al centro.

El viento no arreciaba con fuerza en ese lugar. Primus, era un gran alivio que las ventoleras de arena hubieran cesado su furia, la herida en mi ala ardía y dolía como nunca, tenía tierra filtrada en algunos cables y el energon se ensuciaba, deteriorando el estado del disparo, unos minutos más y comenzaría a perder el equilibrio; mis sistemas internos indicaban que se estaba perdiendo el contacto con los estabilizadores.

Que día había tenido… ¡Que mal ciclo había sido!

Ignorando las constantes y aterradas vibraciones de mi chispa, dejé que me condujeran al centro del hangar central. Algunos Autobots se quedaron afuera, otros entraron para cerciorarse de que mi conducta sería buena y no haría nada que me hiciera acreedor a un gustoso disparo de su parte. El molesto minibot amarillo se mantuvo a mi lado, siguiendo cada movimiento de mi parte con atención. Diablos ¿Nunca habían tenido un prisionero?

-Bumblebee, llama a Prowl, dile que traemos juguete nuevo –Vociferó Ironhide, su hastiosa voz volvió a invadir mis audios, provocándome renovada repulsión.

El Autobot aludido asintió energéticamente y corrió al interior del edificio, perdiéndose entre algunas grandes cajas de metal…

… No tardó mucho en regresar con un Autobot blanco y negro, quien posó sus expresivos ópticos en mí. No supe descifrar su mirada, parecía indiferente y al mismo tiempo reflejar un inmenso odio en mi contra… Tal vez estaba molesto por hacer el turno de 'niñera'. Sonreí elocuente, notando su gesto de desagrado cuando captó la expresión en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué yo, Ironhide? Tengo cosas que hacer –Profirió molesto.

-No lo sé, fuiste la primera opción. Si la navecita voladora se queda conmigo sus partes estarán regadas por todos lados cuando el ciclo termine…

-Oh, que miedo, Autobot. Tal vez sería mas divertido verte intentarlo que quedarme con un aburrido oficial que no sirve para mucho –Intervine tajante, burlesco, con un tono de mofa que ambos captaron molestos.

-Repito: O se queda contigo… -Murmuró el loco de las armas acercando un brazo a mi espalda

Mi gesto de burla disminuyó al instante, su mano se prendó ensañosamente de la enorme herida que tenía en mi ala, sus dedos se sumieron en el blando energon que había cesado su fluir y apretaron con fuerza el metal herido, provocándome una instantánea reacción de agonía que no luché por evitar expresar. Sentí nuevamente mis estructura temblar y un mareante bamboleo se apoderó de mi visión ¡Maldito Autobot! Con los últimos esfuerzos que logré mostrar, me hice a un lado, zafándome de su maldito agarre…

… Pero fue inevitable, los estragos de su reciente '_ataque'_ terminaron de dañar la zona afectada… Hizo que perdiera completamente la comunicación con ese miembro y mis estabilizadores de equilibrio se vieron dañados, haciéndome caer irremediablemente al suelo de rodillas, bajando el rostro para que no pudieran apreciar el dolor que reflejaban mis facciones en ese instante…

-…O se queda conmigo… -Finalizó riendo- Prime lo quiere en una pieza.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de él –Suspiró el otro.

El estúpido Autobot rojo se retiró sin dejar de reír, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de hacer. Oh, pero ya lo pagarían, todos ellos, tarde o temprano caerían…

… ¡Yo sabía que si! Ese había sido un mal día, pero pronto terminaría, no solía tener mala suerte por siempre…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Capitulo siguiente:**__** '**__El orgullo del volador__**'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Danta: **Una pequeña brecha que data lo sucedido el día que Skywarp fue tomado prisionero. En realidad, no será mucho lo que pondré, pero me pareció un tema interesante. Cuando mucho se tratarán de dos o tres capítulos. Todo es narrado por nuestro Seeker purpúreo. Espero les guste. **Gracias** por leer. Feliz 14 de febrero.

**Até Logo. **

**Dantasia fuera de línea.**


	2. El orgullo del volador

**00- ****Alas rotas**** -00**

_El orgullo del __volador._

_**Capítulo I**__**I.**_

_Por: Skywarp__…»_

Suspiré resignado…

Me habían llevado a uno de los tantos rincones del apestoso Hangar, tumbándome en el piso como fierro viejo. Sus rostros estaban tranquilos, tal vez confiados "_El Seeker no podía ponerse de pie, su peligrosidad había disminuido notoriamente_". Me relajé un poco, molesto, mirando con expresión ausente los distintos movimientos que varios Autobots hacían al centro del edificio: No me tomaban en cuenta, se sentían seguros porque el maldito Bot segundo al mando me tenía bajo su cuidado, custodiándome con su arma en alto, tratando de ignorar los constantes carraspeos y exasperantes sonidos de frustración y enojo que escapan de mi procesador…

… Él intentó establecer una conversación conmigo… Sus palabras habían sido secas, carentes de emoción, con un toque paciente y desinteresado que logró desesperarme ¿Intentaban socializar con el enemigo? Claro, solo ellos, únicamente un Autobot tenía ideas tan rebuscadas como esas.

Sin embargo, aquella plática no llegó al punto que Prowl quería alcanzar. Discutimos fervientemente sobre ambas maneras de pensar, acerca de los conceptos que cada uno mantenía muy dentro de su chispa y lo que el _honor _y_ orgullo_ de sus respectivos ejércitos había enseñado con el pasar del tiempo. No llegamos a un acuerdo, únicamente conseguimos acrecentar ese deseo que teníamos por eliminar al contrario. Personalmente, deseaba arrebatarle el arma y dispararle en la cabeza hasta vaciar el cartucho de plasma, pero milagros como ese existían únicamente en cuentos de ficción…

-¿Ya no quieres hablar de nada, Autobot? –Cuestioné casual, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

Mis manos estaban entumidas, los circuitos en esa zona no estaban recibiendo buena señal a causa de las raras ataduras que habían cortado algunas funciones básicas en mi cuerpo.

-No sé… Podríamos debatir algún buen tema, por ejemplo¿Qué harán cuando _nosotros_ ganemos la guerra? Digo, tendrán que buscar un buen escondite para ocultarse como las ratas que son y eso… -Proseguí.

El Autobot suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro. Sonreí con malicia.

-No, no suelo fantasear, pienso únicamente en sucesos reales. –Respondió políticamente.

-Oh, ya veo –Me encogí en hombros, cruzándome de piernas- Yo he pensado que sería divertido arrancar cada una de sus cabezas, ya sabes; la tuya y las de tus amigos: Ponerlas frente a un muro, caminar algunos cuantos metros de distancia y disparar tratando de atinar a todas ¿Qué opinas de ello? –Reí moderadamente, desviando mis ópticos a su reacción.

_Un Decepticon __nunca deja de ser un guerrero._

El Autobot iba a responder, haciéndose acreedor de toda la paciencia que su chispa y procesador pudieran brindarle, sus alas puerta se miraban tensas sobre su espalda, encrespándose cuando me escuchaba hablar ¿Acaso no quería eso? Giró lentamente hacia mi y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otro de sus molestos compañeros se acercó _alegremente, _tocándole un hombro para llamar su atención. Entrecerré los ojos fastidiado y volví el rostro al frente, esos malditos robots salían como cucarachas por todos lados…

El nuevo miembro que se unió a la repentina fiesta era de la misma estatura que mi vigía, aunque sus colores eran oscuros y azulados. Pensé un momento, centrándome en la enorme lista de designaciones y archivos que contenía mi procesador:… "Smokescreen", finalmente el resultado había agolpado mi cabeza, mandándome los recientes datos del aludido, ese sucio Autobot que atacaba con sus malditas cortinas de humo y generaba confusión en las batallas. Oh sí, lo recordaba bien, él fue quien evitó que el Negavator cayera en nuestro poder el día que decidimos robarlo. Si mis manos hubieran estado libres, también a él le habría desmembrado con gusto.

Les miré a ambos de reojo.

-¿Batallando con la navecita, Prowl? –Se mofó sonriente, posándose al lado del Autobot blanco.

Ambos dirigieron sus tediosos ópticos hacia mi figura. Enfrenté sus miradas con un gesto poco amigable en el rostro.

-Nada que no pueda manejar –Contestó con desgano el oficial, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, ya lo creo, estos decepticons no son mas que pura apariencia –Continuó el Autobot oscuro.

-Desátame y veremos si con _pura apariencia_ te dejo hecho pedazos, asqueroso Autobot –Respondí tajante-… Ah, pero olvidaba que eso no pasará ¿Verdad? son tan cobardes que me tienen aquí: arrinconado, desarmado y con las manos Atadas. –agregué, comenzando nuevamente el juego de '_provocar al enemigo'_

-El Seeker tiene sentido del humor. –Masculló burlesco- lastima que tus intentos por molestar no sean mas que burdas payasadas que únicamente aburren –Sonrió nuevamente.

Prowl asintió levemente al escuchar hablar a su idiota compañero, mirando a otro lado sin renovado interés.

La tortura fue acrecentándose nuevamente al escucharle hablar. Pero traté de ignorarle centrando mi atención en otro punto de esa maldita 'jaula'. Algunos hechos increíbles sucedieron durante mi estancia en ese desolado y sucio rincón. Varias cosas que me entretuvieron, haciéndome olvidar el martirizante dolor en mi ala o la falta de sensibilidad en ambas manos y brazos, donde la comunicación con mis ductos de energon y circuitos de procesamiento fueron cortados. Miré atentamente las riñas que surgieron entre novatos de ese absurdo ejército; las estúpidas chispas peleaban por territorio, por ver quien hacía primero las cosas, incluso por obtener atención de sus oficiales. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que llamaron a mi _guardaespaldas_ pidiéndole apoyo en alguna tontería… Claro estaba que no dejaría pasar ese momento para burlarme del sublider, quien se limitaba a gruñir y suspirar llevándose una mano a la frente.

… Ellos tenían tantos problemas internos como nosotros en nuestra desequilibrada balanza de orden y entendimiento.

Oh, y el Autobot estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Mis burlas y los llamados de sus subordinados lentamente iban acabando con la paciencia que albergaba en su chispa, sus manos apretaban con fiereza su arma y respondía entre dientes las preguntas que hacían los estúpidos aprendices, ofreciéndome un espectáculo que jamás olvidaría. Me exponía a recibir una paliza en el estado indefenso que me encontraba, pero mi carácter proclamaba seguir tentando la (escasa) suerte que tenía, hasta que ese otro molesto Autobot hizo acto de presencia para alivianarle el ambiente al Bot que me vigilaba.

Platicaban bajamente, haciendo escasa alusión a mi presencia.

Me recorrí un poco sobre el suelo, evitando que mi metálica piel raspara la áspera superficie y produjera algún sonido que pudiera delatarme, estaba conciente que cualquier otro Autobot podría mirarme y armar con ello una nueva revuelta en mi contra, pero nadie parecía estar fijamente concentrado en las acciones que pudiera llevar a cabo. Todos los cybertronianos que estaban dentro de ese hangar se miraban preocupados y antentos en seguir aficionadamente las transmisiones que les llegaban de las torres de petróleo.

Creí conveniente acercarme un poco, podría escuchar lo que decían, al menos lo que sus poco factibles frecuencias pudieran avisar acerca de mis compañeros y su inusitada labor de obtener energía. Me concentré tanto en mi improvisado escape que ignoré la mirada penetrante de Prowl y su acompañante. Los Bots me hostigaban con expresiones alarmantes y serias… Estaban molestos.

Dejé de moverme y suspiré con calma cuando me percaté, devolviéndoles una inocente sonrisa, demasiado expresiva y sincera para estar dibujada en el rostro de un soldado Decepticon, sobre todo de un Seeker. Era un gesto que frecuentemente llevaba a cabo entre mis compañeros aéreos…

-Esa no es una buena manera de escape, Decepticon –Murmuró Smokescreen con calma, acercándose y acuclillándose a mi lado.

-Nunca dije que quisiera escapar, chatarra oxidada –Repliqué.

El viento ululó ferozmente en el exterior, azotando nuevamente láminas y escombros contra las paredes del lugar, fue el único sonido que se apreció en ese instante, aunado a los revoltosos pasos de los mechas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Un extenso silencio se apoderó de los vocalizadores de aquellos que intentaban vigilarme. La tensión nos envolvió vacilante.

-No quisiera estar en tu lugar, amigo –Profirió finalmente- Ahora estás bajo el cargo de nosotros, pero cuando caigas en manos de aquellos Autobot que verdaderamente carecen de chispa, desearás volver a este lugar y detener el tiempo. Ellos no tendrán compasión contigo. Así que deberías intentar disfrutar el poco tiempo que te queda aquí–Murmuró indiferente, después suspiró-Te compadezco, no quisiera estar en tu lugar, realmente siento lastima por ti.

Ese había sido un comentario _bastante_ ofensivo y muy humillante para mí…

No pude contener el impulso que invadió mi chispa. Sin pensar en mis acciones, usé nuevamente mis piernas para derribar al Autobot. La agilidad que el tiempo y los entrenamientos diarios me habían otorgado era fantástica, mi pie se movió con rapidez y le golpeó en un costado con fuerza, derribándolo dolorosamente contra la pared. Un sonido hueco, tosco y chirriante acompañó su caída, seguido de una leve exclamación de su parte. Nadie podía sentir lastima de mi ¡No fui creado para causar pena en la chispa de los demás!

-¡Dime, Autobot ¿Ahora sientes lastima por mí?! –Gruñí molesto, acomodándome para seguir golpeándole.

Sin embargo, su compañero inmediatamente se lanzó en su ayuda abalanzándose en mi contra para evitar que volviera a atacarle. Oh, pero no podía contenerme solo con su patética fuerza. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y alas, jalonándome hacía atrás, ordenando amenazadoramente que me detuviera. Recuerdo que accionó su arma, pero no me importó, estaba cansado de escucharles hablar, de sus ridículas acciones, de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser su mundo de ilusiones y fantasías ¡Si tenía que morir ahí que así fuera! No era el destino que deseaba, pero era mejor ese futuro a pasar el resto de mis días encerrado, siendo torturado constantemente con el fin lucrativo de obtener información a costa mía.

Creí que iba a disparar…

Todo terminaría en ese momento. Forcejeé para zafarme de su asqueroso agarre…

… Pero un sonido seco, duro y doloroso en la cabeza me hizo detener. Mi visión se extinguió de pronto, siendo reemplazada por un oscuro y lento historial de comandos y alertas. Las funciones análogas de mi procesador estaban congeladas, los circuitos se desactivaron y mi pesado cuerpo cayó fácilmente al frente, siendo detenido por manos extrañas que me arrojaron contra la pared con violencia. Mis alas chocaron contra el muro y tronaron macabramente, causándome un temblor interno.

Escuché sus palabras. Las distintas y molestas voces que se referían a mí como la peor de las escorias y al mismo tiempo cuestionaban a su amigo sobre su estado. Mi decepción fue grande al descubrir que no le hice gran daño.

No fui conciente del tiempo que permanecí en ese vago estado de congelamiento. Perdí la noción de aquellas voces que envolvían mi exterior, del dolor que cubría algunas zonas de mi estructura e incluso de la mala posición en la que me encontraba. Mi mundo se pintó oscuro, tenue, abotargado de un sin fin de ordenes y advertencias que se leían con lentitud…

-Debiste pulverizarle la otra ala –Escuché improvisadamente.

El anuncio interrumpió el compilado de instrucciones, mis ópticos se encendieron levemente, enfocando borrosamente mis piernas. Mi cabeza dolía horriblemente.

-La primera opción fue noquearlo y se llevó a cabo con éxito, Ironhide –Respondió la pasiva voz del Autobot Prowl- Tú mismo dijiste que no podíamos dañarle.

-Si, eso dijo Prime…

Levanté la vista lentamente, no quería moverme mucho.

-Bien, encárgate de la escoria, ya despertó.

Sus pasos resonaron pesados y estridentes sobre el piso, el Autobot aficionado a las armas se alejó rápidamente, gruñendo algunas órdenes y quejas a los más jóvenes, indicándoles furiosamente que no se acercaran 'al decepticon'. Sonreí dolorosamente, apoyando mi espalda en el muro.

-Vaya, nunca había tenido un descanso tan bueno –Murmuré, el Autobot me ignoró- ¿Ya no quieres _conversar_?

El rugido potente y estruendoso de varias explosiones a lo lejos interrumpió mi intento de conversar. Las explosiones aturdieron nuestros audios…

Levanté los ópticos ante su rostro molesto y confuso, y comencé a reír bajamente.

-Claro, al final, nosotros terminaremos ganando. Es cuestión de tiempo –Musité guturalmente.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero un interno presentimiento me indicaba que se trataba de mis compañeros aéreos. «_No obtuvieron el energon y decidieron destruir las torres», _una poderosa costumbre que cada Decepticon compartía al no tener lo que deseaba. Primus, ahora debían estarse marchando…

Bajé la cabeza y perdí la mirada en algún punto muerto del suelo, de repente la inevitable sensación de abandono y represión me golpeó profundamente. Estaba solo, rodeado de enemigos. En sus manos: 'Bajo el poder de los Autobots'… Sería torturado de diversas formas, lentamente desmembrado y finalmente encarcelado por siempre.

No supe si reír ante el gesto de preocupación y alarma que se plasmó en aquellas facciones del segundo al mando Autobot o si deprimirme enormemente por la dura realidad que acababa de abofetear mi chispa, una verdad que pospuse mientras jugué al inocente con aquellas máquinas que únicamente cumplían su monótona labor de seguir ordenes, como todos haciamos al final.

Bueno… Al menos mi amigo estaba libre… Claro, si esa explosión no había significado otra cosa…

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Danta: **Bien, espero que también este capítulo les agrade. Me alegra saber que el momentáneo martirio que Skywarp sufrió es ahora bien recibido por la audiencia. Solo falta un capítulo más. Gracias por leer. Otra cosa, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber podido responder a sus reviews, mi máquina está fallando y no me dejó acceder a esa opción cada que lo intenté: Lo siento.

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	3. Sobre aviso no hay engaño

**00- ****Alas rotas**** -00**

_Sobre aviso no hay engaño._

_**Capítulo I**__**II.**_

_Por: Skywarp__…»_

La hiperactividad atosigó el ambiente de forma involuntaria. Los Autobots corrían en todas direcciones, llevando armas, trayendo noticias, escuchando los adelantos y reportes que sus compañeros mandaban desde la zona de ataque… Estaban confundidos. No sabían como actuar, dependían enteramente de las órdenes de sus oficiales para llevar a cabo alguna repentina actividad o únicamente para entender que debían reforzar la seguridad ¿De dónde habían sacado a esas chatarras?

El golpeteo desesperado de sus pasos resonaba con molesta fuerza sobre el piso. Se les notaba ajetreados, asustados, mirando a todos lados con acrecentada hostilidad y fiereza, de pronto, la mayoría de su atención había recaído en mi. Algunos quisieron acercarse e interrogarme, sus ópticos fijos en mi figura me hacían levantar la vista y retarles cínicamente a intentarlo. Ja, no me intimidaban, oh claro que no; podía estar amarrado, pero_ seguía_ siendo mejor que ellos.

Eché un vistazo a la entrada del hangar, restándole importancia a patéticas miradas… Era la primera vez que posaba mis ópticos en ese lugar. Realmente no esperaba un milagro, sabía que no pasaría nada después de aquella catastrófica explosión «_Ellos no regresarían a buscarme_»

Sus procesadores estaban bastante ocupados escapando, no intentarían localizar a su compañero apresado. Me encogí de hombros con desgano.

Gritos y maldiciones deambularon con libertinaje a mí alrededor. Ironhide estaba molesto y descargaba su frustración con la primera máquina que pasara frente a sus ópticos. Reí bajamente. De momento tenía para su entero entretenimiento a Smokescreen «ese estúpido Autobot condescendiente que intentó ablandar mi chispa». El mecha oscuro miraba intimidado y enfadado los diversos gestos mímicos que su pesado interlocutor profería… El robot rojo gritaba y gruñía, cualquier tontería que distrajera su enfado era bueno "_No podía salir de ahí porque su trabajo era vigilarme_"… Sin embargo, el Autobot que le escuchaba trataba de mantener su integridad física a salvo, no perdía oportunidad para retroceder y mantenerse a una distancia prudente, ganándose otra maldición del insoportable aficionado a las armas.

Sus voces invadieron mis audios de manera disgustante: Las discusiones, el ruido, la exasperación, aquella desesperante ignorancia que les envolvió al desconocer el estado de sus camaradas… ¡Se habían incendiado los pozos! Si tenían suerte, sus cuerpos quedarían para refacciones de repuesto.

Ese repentino caos era la muestra, la prueba insistente, de nuestro ilimitado rencor y poder. Fue mejor para mis compañeros incinerar el combustible, destrozar y hacer explotar torres de energía pura, que reconocer que habían perdido y debían retirarse con las manos vacías. No, siempre era mejor causar estragos y desgracias… Como buenos Decepticons, la destrucción de las masas inferiores era el glorioso titulo de la superioridad plasmada en las insignias…

… Y como Soldados pertenecientes a esa armada, era un hecho deshonroso «casi insulso» estar atrapado, atado y literalmente amordazado por el enemigo. Los Autobots eran gusanos cibernéticos que no fueron creados para la guerra ¡Era tonto que alguien como yo fuera su prisionero!

Diablos.

El cielo comenzó a ennegrecerse. Suspiré paciente, buscando una mejor posición para mis alas. El ambiente se tornó calurosamente pesado. Los gruesos nubarrones de humo prontamente cobijaron los cielos y restaron luminosidad en las zonas aledañas.

-Dicen que la esperanza se pierde al último. Ya saldré de aquí, lo sé… –Sonreí, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero había pensado en voz alta… Muy alta para mí gusto.

-Es raro ver que alguien como tú crea en la _Esperanza. _Siento decírtelo pero No, No saldrás de aquí nunca –Replicó el oficial.

- Ah… ¿Y cuando tengan que sacarme para transportarme a la prisión, Autobobo? A menos que quieran hacer de este sitio su repentina morada de _trabajo _tendré que salir de aquí en algún momento –Me mofé con sorna, prestándole atención.

Suspiró frustrado y gruñó volviendo el rostro al frente. No respondió.

-Lo supuse –Murmuré.- Como siempre, el de la lógica e inteligencia soy yo. Y no me extraña, por algo ustedes fueron diseñados como máquinas obreras. –Reí altanero- Oh si, estoy tranquilo: Sé que escaparé pronto, solo debo tener paciencia… Si, Solo debo tener paciencia –repetí sencillamente.

-Guarda silencio –Ordenó finalmente, perdiendo la calma en su voz.

-¿O si no qué?. ¿Me vas a golpear también tú? Adelante, hazlo… Sé que son igual de hipócritas y falsos que todos aquellos quienes supuestamente defienden la paz y sus absurdos ideales. Hay guerra porque _ustedes_ decidieron ser parte de ella, al revelarse dejaron que esto creciera y se hiciera lo que es hoy: _"Un enorme Enfrentamiento entre dos ejércitos_ "–recité orgulloso, dibujando una enorme sabia sonrisa en mi rostro.- Aunque no debería darles ese término en particula, ustedes no sirven como soldados –Señalé a los bots novatos respaldando mis palabras

El oficial Autobot aferró sus dedos con fuerza al rifle, rechinando metal contra metal, demostrando lo perturbado y exasperado que estaba ¿Cómo ganarme en ese tipo de temas? Fuera cual fuera la verdad, a mi parecer; Yo siempre tendría la razón. Lo que ellos intentaran no sería lógico para mí… Todo se había reducido de forma irrelevante con el pasar de los años: "_Yo era el malo, ellos los buenos_".

Prowl se volvió molesto a encararme. Sus ópticos brillaban en furia contenida. Primus, no tenía mucho tiempo enfadándolo, solo habían pasado sesenta minutos y ya deseaba aniquilarme… Rompí record en esa ocasión.

-Dije que Guardaras Silencio, Maldita Chatarra Inservible. Te arrancaré las alas si vuelves a pronunciar una palabra mas –Gruñó exasperado, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había apoderado del hangar.

Su voz rebotó estridente, dando a conocer la improvisada quietud de la que todos se habían hecho acreedores. Algunos mechas estaban ocultos detrás de enormes cajas de metal y miraban fijamente hacia la entrada, sus armas se mantenían en alto, apuntando, siguiendo cualquier posible movimiento 'enemigo'. Me intrigué notoriamente y fijé mis ópticos en la misma zona. Los Bots se habían dispersado por los muros, esperando órdenes para atacar ¿Cuándo tomaron esa formación? Diablos, estuve ensimismado, muy distraído con la conversación que evadí momentáneamente mi alrededor.

-¡Cállate, Prowl, maldita sea! –Musitó Ironhide con molestia, su voz se escuchó oculta entre los tantos objetos atrincherados cerca de la puerta- Estamos bajo ataque.

_Bajo ataque__…_

Intenté encender mis radares para verificar sus palabras, pero nuevamente los avisos que anunciaban mis 'sistemas temporalmente suspendidos' invadieron mi computadora interna. Revolví las manos tras mi espalda en un intento inútil por despedazar mis ataduras, tal vez era el momento adecuado de comenzar a planear una estrategia para huir ¡Pero diablos! Esas amarras eran realmente resistentes, los servos en mis dedos chirriaron bajamente, raspándose unos contra otros… intenté desesperadamente deslizarlos para desenredar mis muñecas y tener las extremidades libres.

Bufé impacientándome, esperando que sucediera algún ataque o atentado. Interiormente pedía una ventaja que me ayudara a moverme sin ser fácilmente detectado. Debía suceder _algo_ que me restara importancia ante ópticos enemigos…

…Y aparentemente mis ruegos fueron escuchados.

La calma en el ambiente había llegado a un punto crítico. El silencio era ensordecedor, tenebrosamente roto por el pasar del viento en las afueras… Cada movimiento mecánico se podía apreciar con presteza y resonancia. Esos Bots se mostraban dispuestos a esperar pacientemente el arribo de aquel enemigo que les acechaba…El cual, prontamente mostró su agresividad abriendo fuego al interior del hangar.

Miré con atención, atraído por los esporádicos disparos que incineraban el piso y golpeaban las paredes lanzando escombros y astillas de piedra en todas direcciones. Los Autobots rápidamente se cubrieron y comenzaron a devolver el fuego enemigo sin contemplación. El tiempo se había ralentizado en mi procesador, captando vagamente las escenas frente a mí. Prowl seguía a mi lado, desesperado, queriendo ir en ayuda de sus patéticos compañeros… Si, el deber de _cuidarme_ le impedía moverse y eso lo tenía al borde del desquicie. Reí sonoramente, atrayendo parte de su interés. ¡Me mofaría de él hasta el hartazgo! Sin embargo, la intención de burlarme nuevamente del oficial se vio mermada por las potentes explosiones que impactaron en los muros de la estructura.

Eran misiles.

Los proyectiles destruyeron gran parte de las gruesas y altivas paredes, hiriendo a unos cuantos Autobots en su trayecto…

… Oh, pero esa no fue la escena impactante. Después de esa breve agresión, las ruidosas turbinas de una nave ensordecieron mis audios, indicando un nuevo ataque. La figura alterna de Thundercracker invadió la construcción, aprovechando la conmoción que su pequeño holocausto había causado. Le miré deslizarse burlando difícilmente a los mechas que corrían disparando desde todas las direcciones posibles, y aterrizar aparatosamente sobre el suelo, transformándose para ocultarse consecutivamente tras algunas cajas de refacciones… ¡Primus ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No tenían motivo para volver!

-¡Está dentro¡Disparen! –Ordenó Ironhide alarmado, saliendo de su escondite para abrir fuego desde un mejor ángulo. – ¡Bumblebee cubre ese lado!

Los disparos siguieron fieramente la difícil trayectoria de Thundercracker, acorralando a mi compañero en su pequeño escondite. Él intentaba desesperadamente devolver el fuego que aun seguía proviniendo del exterior, pero se encontraba solo en contra de _todos_ ellos…

¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Miré en todas direcciones, buscando una manera de interceder, intentando encontrar una salida rápida que nos ayudara. Pero un hecho rotundamente "extraordinario"se adelantó a mis planes…

Varios proyectiles de plasma invadieron la zona de pelea, provinieron del exterior e interrumpieron la improvisada lucha que se había creado contra mi amigo… ¿Starscream estaba ayudando?. ¡No podía ser! Ese gusano únicamente se preocupaba por su chasis, era un hecho irreal que le estuviera brindando apoyo a TC para… ¿sacarme de ahí? Me revolví improvisadamente sobre el suelo y continué el desgastante trabajo de intentar liberar mis manos. Había notado con frustración que mi compañero cesó la hostilidad y tardaba en dar señales de vida. Los Autobots por su parte, seguían disparando a la misma zona sin dar tregua a mi camarada…

… Bien, si todo debía terminar en ese instante, que así fuera.

Con una sonrisa «la ultima que podría reflejar» levanté el rostro y observé maliciosamente al oficial que me custodiaba. Se miraba distraído, enfocado en seguir atentamente el ritmo de la batalla. Mantenía su rifle en alto. Torcí la boca en una mueca alevosa, era el momento perfecto de intentar algo en su contra. Si, yo lo había dicho: Saldría de ahí pronto ¡Muy pronto!

Lentamente flexioné mis piernas, deslizándolas suavemente sobre el suelo, pensaba tomar impulso y levantarme con agilidad para sorprenderle ¡Le atacaría tan sorpresivamente que ni siquiera se enteraría de lo que había sucedido…! No obstante… un maldito mecha salió a su rescate, previniéndole de mis posibles actos delictivos, cesando inmediatamente cualquier plan hostil de mi parte.

-Ni lo pienses, Seeker –Advirtió amenazante, revelando mis intenciones.

¡Esas malditas máquinas estaban en todos lados!

Me sentí completamente molesto y turbado, y aun así pude recolectar el descaro suficiente para mirarle con fingida inocencia y sonreírle antes de inclinar el rostro al frente. No podía hacer nada con esos inútiles robots interfiriendo en mi camino. Ja, pero no por siempre estaría en esa posición, yo lo sabía…

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Pocos en realidad, y comencé a reír malvadamente al sentir y escuchar los pasos lentos y marcados de otro transformer a mi costado. TC salió sorpresivamente de un hueco entre la pared y las amontonadas cajas de refacciones, no perdió tiempo en presentarse, mi compañero disparó certeramente en la cabeza del primer Bot que tuvo a la mano. El maldito mecha entrometido cayó muerto al suelo, perdiendo el color de su estructura mientras la herida en su frente expulsaba gruesos borbotones de energon. Su muerte fue instantánea.

Recuerdo que mi amigo iba a repetir la acción con el oficial Autobot. Levantó su rifle izquierdo «Su otro brazo estaba herido» y apuntó ávidamente al sorprendido rostro de Prowl, pero algo en el transcurso de su ataque salió mal y el bot ganó ventaja siendo más rápido. Si no me hubiera movido con torpe agilidad para interferir en su ataque, el tiro que salió del arma Autobot habría exterminado completamente a TC, quien únicamente resultó herido de un costado… menos mal. Exhalé en un suspiro toda la ansiedad que mi chispa había acumulado y me puse de pie tambaleante, terminando de noquear a al estúpido oficial. La patada que di en su contra me hizo sentir triunfante. Estaba regresándole _solo un poco_ de todo lo que ellos me habían hecho en ese lugar.

Sonreí vagamente… ¿Ahora que haríamos para escapar? Mis compañeros debían tener forzosamente un plan de reserva que nos sacara de ahí. Lo que fuera: Salir volando, protegernos con bombas, mísiles, ataques externos… Algo tenían que haber diseñado para marcar la retirada ¿Cierto? El impulsivo y poco estratégico Seeker en ese trío era yo… Ellos Si pensaban en las repercusiones que podían venir a futuro cuando algo no estaba bien pensado.

Miré interrogante a TC, mis ópticos reflejaban la intriga que mi chispa cargaba en ese momento ¿Qué seguía después?

El Seeker retrocedió un poco, dejándome detrás de sus alas todo el tiempo, no se miraba con ganas de querer responder…

Tragué aceite gruesamente. Comprendí lo que estaba pasando… Oh por Primus ¡No tenían nada más en mente! No existía ningún movimiento sorpresivo o algún plan detalladamente estructurado que nos ayudara a retirarnos. Me pegué lo mas que pude en la pared y miré en todas direcciones tratando de convencerme que ese no era verdaderamente el final… Era muy estúpido que acabáramos así.

Mi amigo levantó su único brazo disponible y lo mostró al enemigo: se había rendido. Todos los mechas que estaban aun en línea comenzaron a rodearnos lentamente, imitando a la perfección las acciones y movimientos de esos animales terrestres que acorralaban a sus presas…

Diablos ¡Demonios! No quería ser ingrato con el esfuerzo de TC, pero únicamente había empeorado la situación… Esa misión de rescate tomó el papel de un intento de suicidio. Dejé caer los hombros y la cabeza con derrota. Después de todo, siempre había estado condenado a caer en sus manos.

Los pasos sonaban mas cercanos, sus armas estaban cargadas y sabía que dispararían aunque no hiciéramos nada. Nos odiaban, ese era un motivo suficiente para llenarnos de agujeros. Además, mi presencia entre ellos se había encargado de rellenar sus chispas con renovada amargura, exasperación y rencor… Ya se inventarían cualquier excusa para justificar las muertes enemigas…

Primus... Que decepción. Sabía que en cualquier momento moriría en esa inminente guerra, pero era detestable averiguar que mi muerte sería de una manera tan degradante y humillante: Siendo fusilado por esos malditos mechas que ni siquiera tenían un rango estable dentro de sus filas de combate. Ya no había esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lío. Aguardé a que todo terminara sin moverme de mi lugar. Ellos iban a disparar en ese momento, tenían ganas de hacerlo, la necesidad de exterminarnos…

…El chasquido de sus rifles al recargar resonó secamente por toda la construcción.

Levanté la mirada hacia ellos en manera retadora, con un gesto que les demostraba el orgullo en mi chispa y el poco temor que ocasionaban dentro de mí. Si, pasar el tiempo dentro de esa estancia me enseñó a no temerles, a no soportar sus burlas demostrándoles la verdadera resistencia de la que es acreedor un Decepticon: Un Seeker.

El rugido de las armas que nos matarían resonaría pronto…

…Sin embargo, el único sonido que se dejó apreciar fue el sorpresivo tronido y requiebre de la lámina del techo, el aterrizaje forzoso de un misil al centro del hangar y el poderoso estruendo del metal clavándose en el piso. Quedé perplejo. Los Autobots cubrieron graciosamente sus cabezas y se arrojaron al suelo antes que la portentosa explosión comenzara a derrumbar vigas y pedazos enormes de escombros… Todo dio un vuelco inesperado.

El fuego rápidamente se expandió por la áspera superficie y quemaba sin contemplación lo que alcanzaba a su paso… Mechas, remaches, refacciones para avión o camiones convertidos en chatarra humeante. Retracté el rostro hacía un lado y miré borrosamente de reojo el vago espectáculo, el calor comenzaba a afectar mi procesador.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! –Escuché gritar a mi compañero entre la nueva conmoción.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, inmediatamente sentí su agarre jalándome con fuerza. Me condujo a la salida trasera. Pudimos esquivar algunos mechas caídos y unos pocos disparos de manos confundidas que seguían poniendo su estúpido deber antes que su insignificante vida. El lugar estaba deshaciéndose lentamente cuando cruzamos el umbral. Sin mirar atrás nos alejamos con mediana rapidez… Mi ala estaba muy dañada y no podía moverme sin tropezar ni caer al suelo con torpeza. Y aun así; suspiré aliviado, mirando de reojo la gruesa capa de humo que se extendía tras nosotros.

Mi compañero se acercó ofreciéndome su apoyo, ayudándome a caminar, evitando de esa manera que volviera al piso de forma poco elegante.

Sonreí abiertamente…

Mis palabras no habían sido dichas en vano. Les juré a esos Autobots que saldría de su "prisión" y lo cumplí ¡Les había demostrado lo bueno que era llevando a cabo mis promesas!… Oh, solo faltaba saldar cuentas pendientes con Ironhide y mi chispa quedaría finalmente tranquila…

"_Un Seeker siempre será un transformer_ _libre."_

_**

* * *

**_

**Danta: **Vaya, todo un reto terminar este ultimo capítulo. Espero que haya sido válido el esfuerzo y les guste. Ya se sabe que **agradezco** a todos los lectores por darle un vistazo rápido a mis desvaríos, sin embargo, hoy me quiero tomar el detalle de agradecer _especialmente_ a ustedes cinco: Arken, Taipan, Nydwen, Tavata y Shadir. Por ustedes todo esto se lleva a cabo con gusto.

Les veo luego en otro fic.

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


End file.
